Assasins & Ninja
by zaria55
Summary: Chi and Fuyu are two 16 year olds friends and assassins.Who are sitting on there couch watching Naruto one minute and the next they're in Naruto's world! As 12 year olds!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello! this is my first story! Yay!**

**Itachi: ... OkamiNeko-chan doesn't own Naruto, but she does own Chikako and Fuyu**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

"WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT TO NIGHT AND YOU WANT TO READ!" yelled my best friend Fuyu. I flinched at his ranting/yelling. "WE GET ONE NIGHT OFF FROM KILLING PEOPLE AND YOU JUST WANT TO SIT AND READ!" he panted.

"Please keep your voice down, Fuyu, and yes I do want to read." Being an assassin at age 16 had a lot of cons and not having a lot of days off was one of them. Forgive me I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Chikako, but everyone just calls me Chi. My friend Fuyu here is trying to convince me to watch a Naruto marathon.

"Hey guys" shouted our instructor "keep your uniforms on just in case we get a surprise call to night and Chi, no reading your books."

"Hai" we saluted as he walked out of the room. Our organizations uniform consists of a tight black shirt with a turtle neck, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. I turned to Fuyu with a smirk.

"Looks like I'll be watching that Naruto-athon with you"

"Yes!" He leaped in the air and did a fist pump. "But we should probably grab our weapons first"

"Meh… you can Chi, but I'm not gonna do it. I'll be in the lounge setting up the TV. Be there in five." He proclaimed as he jogged in the opposite direction. I then turned and walk to my dorm room. I changed into my uniform and grabbed my sword, which I call Kuro,**(Kanda Yu Shirasaya Sword from D. Grayman)** and ran back to the lounge. Fuyu was already there and setting up the DVD. He was so engrossed with what he was doing I decided to sneak up on him.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he flipped around and fell on his butt, "WHAT THE FUCK CHI! I ALMOST HAD A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!" he gasped clutching his chest.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was on the ground rolling around laughing, "You should have seen your face it was hilarious!" I got over my fit of laughter and mange to drag myself to the couch.

"I swear, Chi, that you'll be the death of me yet!" as he turned around and turned on the TV. He joined me on the couch and tried to set his head on my lap. Only to end up with a bloody nose.

"Try that again and you'll end up with more than a bloody nose." I threatened, a killing intent rolling off of me in waves.

"Okay, okay" he scooted over to the far end of the couch. "Hey it's starting" He pointed at the screen. I turned to face the screen.

* * *

><p>~ few hoursepisodes of Naruto later~

"DON'T DIE LEADER-SAMA!" I yelled at the TV as I cried anime tears.

"Chi stop acting like an idiot. You're more into this then I am" Fuyu was sitting on the couch hugging a pillow. He was watching me be dramatic and a smirk played on to his lips. "And you wanted to read a book instead of this" Fuyu exclaimed mockingly. That's it I snapped. I turned around and pointed my finger at him.

"SO WHAT! THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW! SO GET OVER THAT BULL CRAP!" I turned around and yelled at him.

"ARE YOU PMSING! OR SOMETHING" he shouted back at me. We started a glaring contest.

"BBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" The TV started to admit a strange sound then all of a sudden the screen turned white.

"what the?" Fuyu whispered. I turned around and began to walk up to the TV. "Wait! Chi! I think we should go get one of the instructors" I leaned closer to the TV pretending I didn't here him. I raised my hand to the TV and touched it with my fingers, but my fingers didn't meet glass like they were supposed to they just went through.

"amazing!" I whispered as I tried to pull my hand out. Only then did I discover that I couldn't and that it was actually starting to pull me in. "Fuyu, I'm being sucked in!" I was up to my elbow already.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Fuyu shouted as he grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me out. But that just caused us to be sucked in faster.

"let go! You'll be sucked in with me!" I told him. That only seemed to make him more determined.

"Bullshit! I'll never let go! If you get sucked in I'll get sucked in with ya!" He gave me his signature grin and with one last try to pull me out was over come by the TV swallowing us hole. I saw a bright white light. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:Yay! my first chapter is finished! Please review, I really want good feed back on my story to see if I'll continue it or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Yay! second chapter!**

**Deidara: Ugh! Do you have to be so loud, un.**

**Author: why yes, yes i do.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy and wants to do the disclaimer!**

**Author:Okay, Tobi.**

**Tobi: Yay! OkamiNeko-chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Deidara: Thank God!**

**Hidan: Don't thank god, thank Jashin-sama.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V.<strong>

_Where am I? _The ground felt like grass. I felt someone poke me.

"Anata wa daredesu ka? Me o samashite imasu ka? **(1)**" The same person poked me again. Suddenly I remembered how I got sucked into the TV. Maybe this person would be a good source of information on where I am. I reached up grabbed the person's wrist and flipped them over and stood up twisting the person's wrist back into a painful position. Only to see a boy that looked like a twelve year old Naruto. In shock I let go of his wrist and fell back.

"Itai! Itai! Sore wa anata ga shitte iru itai! **(2)**" Shouted the Naruto look-a-like.

"Anata wa motto, anata ga baka ni chūi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! **(3)**" shouted a Sakura look-a-like.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I shouted at them, losing my cool exterior.

"Anata wa nani o i~tsu teru no? Wareware wa rikai shite inai. **(4)**" A Kakashi kneeled down to my height to expect me…. _Wait KNEELED! I'm sixteen I'm not that short!_ I looked down to make sure that I was standing up. To see that I was and that I was wearing my same uniform that I wore when I got sucked into the TV. And it seemed to have doubled in size or I shrunk. Thank god I was wearing a belt.

_GREAT! NOT ONLY DID I GO TO A WORLD FULL OF ANIME CHARACTERS I SHRUNK! _I screamed inside my head. A flash of silver caught my eye and I saw that Kakashi was holding my sword! I tried to grab it, but the Kakashi stopped me with his hand and I had short arms compared to an adult anyways. _Curse this body having short arms. _When I stopped trying to reach for the sword he put his arm down. He seemed to have thought of something because his one eye that was showing crinkled a little like he was smiling.

"Kakashi" he said as he pointed to himself. My poker face came on. It was either I went to a different world or I was dreaming. The dream seemed unlikely so I went with the different world theory.

"Chikako" I said following his example.

"Kore o rikai shite inai kamo shiremasenga, watashi-tachi wa futatabi mura ni watashi-tachi to anata o totte iru.** (5)**" Kakashi told me something as he threw my sword to Sasuke. Who appeared out of thin air. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sac of potato.

"Hey! Put me down! Where are we going" I half yelled at him.** (In between talking and a yell)** Then he leaped into the trees like most ninja do. I screamed and grabbed on to the back of his jacket while I shut my eyes. When I realized that I wasn't going to fall, I loosened my grip on his jacket and opened my eyes. It was relaxing and amazing at the same time. To be able to go this fast was amazing! Don't get me wrong, I'm really fast for an assassin, but not ninja fast.

We finally left the forest and passed a gate. I looked over my shoulder and there standing in its full glory was Konohagakure.

(…)

I was happy that Kakashi finally put me down, but off all the places to put me down it had to be in front of the hokage's office. He reached up and knocked on the door.

"Ni ki **(6)**" Kakashi opened the door and gestured his team along with me inside.

"Watashi wa anata no shimei wa, umaku itta to katei **(7)**, Hatake-san" said the old man behind the desk and next to Iruka. I know in the anime that everyone viewed him as a kind grandfather and their opinion was right.

"Watashi wa anata ga kaeru tochū ni dare ka o hirotte iru koto ga wakarimasu **(8)**" he replied while giving me a smile. I stiffened and frowned at this, the only person to smile at me back home was Fuyu… I hope he's okay.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, Watashi-tachi wa, foresuto-nai no kanojo o mitsukete, sore wa kanojo ga hanashite inai koto mo, watashi-tachi no gengo o rikai shite hyōji sa remasu. **(9)** Mata, kore de kanojo o mitsuketa.** (10)**" Kakashi was explaining something to the hokage as he gestured for Sasuke to give him my sword. I really wanted to grab my sword out of his hands because I felt so bare without it, but I knew if I tried I would end up being killed or worse sent to Ibiki for interrogation. I had to stop myself from shivering at the thought. I went through torture training in case any of us were caught but we didn't have anybody like Ibiki back home. The hokage stood up and walked over to me. I tensed as he stopped in front of me.

"Henkan-jutsu **(11)**" he said as he performed a rapid chain of hand signs. Then he placed his index finger to the middle of my forhead.

"Now she should be able to understand us plus speak our language." He smiled when my face showed shock because I understood. "What's your name child?"

"Chikako" I replied like I was being asked by my superiors.

"But what is your surname" his smile on his face vanished and he looked quite serious.

"I don't have one or they never told me." I shrugged and smirked like it was no big deal, but on the inside I was screaming "WHAT_ THE FUCK IS WITH ME CRAPPY MOOD SWINGS!" _ Sarutobi looked over to team seven.

"Team Kakashi you are dismissed, please wait outside while I talk to Chikako, here, and Iruka if you would be so kind to excuse yourself for a little while too." Once they left the hokage returned to his seat behind the desk and spoke, "What do you mean by they? And where are you from?" he got straight to the point.

"I'll answer your first question first, but please do not interrupt while I explain." He nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm an assassin, born and raised to kill. I never knew my parents or my real name. The name Chikako was given to me by my first instructor, it means clever. He gave it to me because I would solve any and every puzzle he threw at me, but now I go by Chi, blood, because once they let me on the field I could kill any and every target there was." I paused to catch my breath and explained what happened the night before I came here and how Naruto is a manga.

"I think that somehow I turned back into a 12 year old child when I came to this world." I finished my explanation and looked up at the old man. He seemed to have taken it quite well.

"So you know the whole story of Naruto?" he asked "Up to the most recent chapter that is out." I replied. He closed his eyes and looked like he was debating something. Then he began to write something down on a scroll.

"You'll be assigned to team seven as a genin." He looked up.

"YES! I'M GONNA BE A NINJA!" I shouted and did a fist pump and jumped up and down. When I realized what I was doing I stopped.

"Sorry" I said rubbing the back of my head. He smiled "but what of my chakra reserves? I didn't train like the others at the academy." The old man chuckled at my question.

"Surprisingly, you have extremely large chakra reserves for not using them. You have the same amount of chakra a special jonin would have. So you'll do just fine." He threw me a scroll with a key on a kitten key chain and a piece of paper around it.

"This scroll contains money and supplies to your new apartment. Don't lose it." I nodded and put it in one of my extremely large pockets. Then he threw me my sword and another scroll.

"You can keep your sword and the other scroll I need you to give to Kakashi. You're dismissed." My face lit up with a smile I never knew.

"Hai! Hokage-sama" I bowed and ran out the door. Almost running into Iruka on the way out.

"Sorry!" I shouted over my shoulder as I continued to run.

(…)

I slowed down to a walk as I exited the building. I rounded a corner and there was team seven. Kakashi-sensei noticed me and turned around.

"Yo" he didn't even look up from his book. _Stupid pervert! _I thought as I handed him the second scroll that Sarutobi gave me. He returned the Icha Icha Paradise to his kunai pouch. He unraveled the scroll and began to read.

"Alright" he put the scroll in the kunai pouch and took out that stupid perverted book again, "Chikako meet up with Naruto tomorrow at eight and he'll show you where and when we usually meet." He turned to Naruto. "It's your mission to show Chikako around town, got it Naruto. The rest of you are dismissed."

"I'm tired from the mission, why can't teme do it." Naruto whined. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Naruto they already left." He turned to the spot where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. There was no one there.

"WHY ME?" Naruto shouted and then cried anime tears. I sweat dropped.

"Ja ne" Kakashi poofed away.

"Naruto, if you're really tired you can show me around tomorrow, but" Naruto brightened up and leaped up and hugged me.

"Really! Thanks!" I pushed him off of me.

"As I was saying" glaring at Naruto for the interruption, "I just need you to show me where my apartment is" I pulled the address out from my pocket and showed it to him.

"Hey, that's the address to the apartment a few down from mine!" he exclaimed.

"What do you know two birds and one stone." I smirked following Naruto to the apartments. On the way to the apartments we passed Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto stomach let out a large growl.

"Heh Heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Do you mind if we stop here for dinner." Naruto jerked his thumb at Ichiraku's.

"No, as long as I'm not paying." I replied as I walked over to the stand.

"Yes! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto started to chant as we went up to the stand._ I wonder if it is as good as they say._We sat down at the bar.

"Hey! Naruto!" Ayame greets him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite costumer." Teuchi turned around and smiled, "What do you want for today? Who's your friend?"

"Beef, please. This is Chikako, my new teammate." He told them and then started to stare at me for a few minutes.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna order?"

"To tell you the truth I've never had ramen."

"WHAT! NEVER HAD RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed."How could you live!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"I'll just make you a beef like Naruto's then." Teuchi told me. We finished our ramen and it was delicious! Personally I'm more of a dango and tea person, but hey it was good anyway. Naruto ended up broke, but he ate 10 bowls. We walked back to the apartments.

"See you tomorrow, Chi-chan!" Naruto called as he went to his apartment.

"Bye Naruto!" I pulled out the keys and unlocked my apartment. It looked exactly like Naruto's apartment. I went over to the kitchen table and pulled out the scroll and set it on the table. **(The apartment has basic furniture and supplies like shampoo and food)** I decided I figure out how to open it in the morning. I went into the bedroom, set the alarm clock to six o'clock am and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

* * *

><p><strong> 1. who are you? Are you awake?<strong>

**2. Ow! Ow! That hurt you know!**

** 3. You should be more careful, you idiot!**

** 4. What are you saying? We do not understand.**

** 5. You may not understand this, but we are taking you with us back to the village.**

** 6. Come in**

**7. I assume your mission went well**

**8. I see that you picked up someone on your way back**

**9. We found her in the forest and it appears that she does not speak nor understand our language.**

** 10. We also found her with this.**

** 11. Translation jutsu**

**Author: Plz reveiw  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Yay! 3rd Chapie!**

**Hidan: OkamiNeko-chan does not own Naruto. Thank Jashin-sama**

**Author: * pouts * meanie, now on with the Show/Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

"What's everyone's distance to the target?" Kakashi spoke over the radio.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime" Sakura radioed.

"Hn, same here" notified Sasuke.

"…. I'm ready! Believe it!"

"In position and ready" I sighed over the radio. I'd gone from assassination mission down to catching someone's cat and who in their right mind needs five frickin' people to catch a cat.

"Okay…. GO!" Kakashi announced. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto jumped out of their positions to grab the cat. I just waltzed over to see the cat, Tora, scratch up Naruto. I sighed and walked over and detached Tora from Naruto. Tora purred and relaxed in my arms.

"Ow! Ow! The stupid cat!" exclaimed Naruto cradling his scratched up checks.

"Maybe if you didn't tackle the poor thing it wouldn't have attacked you." I was petting the poor thing.

"Are you sure it's, Tora." Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it has a ribbon on its left ear" Sasuke replied.

"Good, lost pet "Tora" mission is complete. Meet me at the hokage's office." Kakashi signed out.

"Let's get going, dobe." Sasuke

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?"

* * *

><p>(Hokage's office)<p>

_Gah! I can't help but agree with Naruto. All these missions are crappy and I've done only one._ I watched the Hokage explain why we got such low level ranked missions. _Maybe I'll train after this._ I looked down on the clothes I was wearing. They were the same as yesterday, but I had a kunai pouch and a leaf forehead protector around my neck. _Note to self; ask Sakura where I can find some ninja clothes and weapons._ I luckily had money; it was in the scroll I opened this morning. The scroll also had; leaf forehead protector, ninja boats, kunai, shuriken, holders for my kunai and shuriken, and a scroll that would teach me the basics for being a ninja. I had finished the scroll this morning, so I needed to stop at the library too.

"Okay" replied the Hokage. I stiffened in shock, then I cursed under my breathe for letting my guard down.

"I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's an escort mission. Here is the man you'll be escorting." A drunken looking Tazuna.

"Are these brats really ninja, they look stupid. Especially the short one with a stupid looking face." We lined up shortest to tallest; Sasuke, Sakura and me were the same, and then Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto.

"What's the point of trying to kill the one we're supposed to be protecting, baka." Kakashi held onto Naruto's collar.

"Your mission won't start for another two days." Stated Sarutobi.

"What! Why not?" whined Naruto.

"Think of your Teammates Naruto! This'll be Chikako second mission and unlike you three she didn't go to the academy."

"Then she'll need more than two days."Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah! It took us years to learn the basics! How can you expect her to learn it in three days!" Sakura exclaimed. Sarutobi chuckled his old man chuckle.

"I already thought of that and gave her the scroll that contained all of the information/Jutsus that you learned in the academy. By the way, how far are you to completing the scroll?" he asked. I reached into my kunai pouch and pulled out the scroll.

"I finished this morning. I would have done it last night, but I was too lazy." I walked up to the desk and handed him the scroll, "Thanks for letting me use it." I turned around to see two shocked genin **(Sasuke was shocked on the inside)**, one shocked Tazuna, and one slightly impressed jonin. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong" Chuckled the Hokage** (the hokage chuckles a lot… =3=)**. "Team seven you are dismissed. Meet at the Main gate in two days at 8 am."

"Hai" we all bowed than left.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Hokage's office)<p>

"Oi, Sakura" I called racing after her. She turned around with a brightened face that suddenly turned disappointed. _Probably hoping I was Sasuke._ "Can you do me a small favor?" I emphasized the small part.

"Why should I?" she stated crossing her arms and glaring at me. I smirked.

"'Cause you're the most awesome kounchi I know" her glare depended, "and I have no interest in Sasuke what so ever." Her face lightened up with that comment.

"What do you need?" she asked smiling brightly. _It's almost creepy the way her mood can change so fast._

"As you can see I'm still wearing the clothes from yesterday." she nodded, "I need you to show me where I can by new clothes." Suddenly Sakura's face lit up with determination it was quite scary.

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" Sakura said and chuckled evilly.** (Seriously, what is with people and chuckling.)** She grabbed my wrist and dragged me, "When I'm finished with you, you'll look great" _Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life._

* * *

><p>(A few minutes of being dragged later... <strong>TT-TT<strong>)

"Hey Sakura"

"What?"

"May I walk now?" Sakura finally noticed that she was dragging me.

"Oh, gomen." She released me and I dropped to the ground. I got up dusting off my pants.

"HEY! FOREHEAD!" Ino shouted and ran up to us. Choji, Shikamaru, and Asuma followed her. "What are you doing? Did you finally get kicked off your team?" she teased.

"HEY! INO-PIG!" she greeted Ino, "You wish, I'm actually helping me new teammate." Gesturing to me. I waved sheepishly. Pretending I didn't know who they were.

"With what? Fashion?" Ino snorted.

"Yes, actually and she asked me to." Sakura taunted.

"Ha! I have better fashion sense than you do, Forehead. So I will help this poor girl." Hugging me protectively.

"Poor? When did I say I was poor?" I asked. Suddenly this dark aura came over the two of them and the turned to me a spoke threateningly.

"**STAY OUT OF IT!" **Then they went back to their argument.

"I just want clothes so I can train." I muttered.

"So troublesome." I turned around; I had forgotten they were standing there. "They'll be like this for all day, what a drag. Name's Shikamaru Nara"

"Chikako, but my friends call me Chi." I stated in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Choji Akimichi."

"And I'm their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi." He laughed, "You know if you take both of them with you, you'll never get anything done." _Crap that would ruin my chance to train._

"Then can you tell me where I can get some ninja clothes." I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, go down this street then take the second left, than the first right. The shop is also a weapon shop." Asuma said as he pointed to the street I should take.

"Thanks." I shouted as I sprinted down the street. Towards my destination. I took the second left and then the first right like he said and ended up in front of a dark alley. In the back of the alley there was a store I opened and walked in. I dropped to the floor because there imbedded in the door where I was standing were three kunai. Suddenly, someone yanked me up by the collar of my shirt and I found myself staring at an old man. **(Let's just say he looks like Captain Shunsui Kyōraku from Bleach, except shorter hair. He's wearing standard ninja clothing.) **

"What do you want? Brat." He snarled.

"I-I j-just want s-some clothes to train in."

"Who told you about this store?" He asked dropping me to the ground.

"Asuma Sarutobi." I answered standing up and brushing off my pants.

"What rank are you?" I felt like I was being interrogated

"Genin"

"When did you finish learning everything at the Academy?"

"This morning"

"When did you start?" I smirked

"This morning"

"Then you are now welcome in my store. My name is Ryu and I run this store." He replied as he went into a room in the back. I walked in and started looking around. _All the clothes here are adult sized and not meant for my height. Crud. _"Oi, kid" called the old man from the front. I walked over to the counter and saw that he brought out a box from the back. "None of the clothes back there 'ill fit you, but these might." He opened the box and spread out the items on the counter. **(Chi's outfit is on my page and there are a few copies of the outfit inside the box.)** Besides the ninja outfit there were four training weights (20kg each) and a scroll.

"This is perfect! How much is it?" I asked.

"I'll give it all to you for free, but" he said as he picked up the scroll. "You have to master this jutsu." Tossing me the scroll. I unraveled it and read;

"Akuma no kurō jutsu **(1)**. Sure why not, I'll give it a shot. **(A rhyme!)**" I told the old man. The old man laughed.

"But I'll warn you, no one has mastered that jutsu in over 50 years." He told me as he packed up the box and handed it to me. "I'll give you a tip." He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Ryu-san" I exited the shop and headed towards my apartment. After that, the training grounds!

* * *

><p>(Two days later at front gate)<p>

**No one's P.O.V**

"WHERE ARE THEY!" shouted the kyuubi holder.

"SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!" Sakura whacked Naruto on the top of his head.

"Itai! Itai!" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head. "I understand Kakashi-sensei being late, but Chi-chan doesn't seem like the type to be late."

"Hn, dobe has a point."** (Guess who)**

"So your sensei is always late?" asked Tazuna.

"Pretty much." Replied Sakura. * _Poof _*

"Hey, sorry I'm late guys; a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way."

"LIAR!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Wait this means that Chi is later than Kakashi sensei." Sakura pointed out. Suddenly, Chi came running in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I slept through my alarm clock." They just stared at her. "What?"

"You're wearing different clothes." Pointed out Naruto.

"No shit sherlock!" She crossed her arms. Chi was wearing her hair up. **(Like in the photo. I'm not gonna describe her outfit because 1) I'm too lazy and 2) the link is on my page.)** She had her ninja hitai-ate tied loosely around her neck, her sword was attached to her back. She had black and red leg warmers and bandages wrapped around her arms, from her hands, like a fingerless glove, to her lower elbows. Her leg warmers slightly covered her black ninja sandals. Her eyebrow twitched.

**Chi's P.O.V**

This was starting to get annoying. I hate it when I'm the center of attention 'cause when I am my eyebrow starts twitching.

"So are we gonna go or are we not?" I spat out.

"I agree" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book and started walking. We jogged to catch up. I zoned out as Naruto told us this was his first time out of the village and the Kakashi told us something about hokages or something or other. Then a puddle caught my eye, but it hadn't rained in days. I tensed up.

"Kakashi-sensei" I hope he could tell that I saw the puddle.

"Don't worry about it." He chuckled and patted my head. I relaxed a bit, but I kept one hand on my sword.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two ninjas came out of the puddle and wrapped there chain around Kakashi and tore him to bits. Then they disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto was frozen stiff by the looks of it. So I drew my katana and threw it at the chain causing the chain and my katana to be imbedded in a tree. Then two kunai imbedded them on the side of my katana. I looked back to see that Sasuke had thrown them. He threw me a smirk. My eyes narrowed, I glanced at the one with a claw on his right arm then back at Sasuke. He nodded to state that he understood that that was my opponent. Sasuke's opponent started to go after our client, while mine went after Naruto who was still frozen stiff. Then the most terrific idea came to my head. _Time to experiment with that jutsu._ I ran a got in front of Naruto. I did a series of ten hand seals and ended on dragon. I stretched out my left arm which was now covered in black chakra, my arm was shape like a claw, and embedded it in my opponent's stomach. I twisted it and then pulled it out causing my arm to revert back to normal. The man standing in front of me dropped to the ground and stayed there, unmoving. I looked over to see that Kakashi had knocked out and was holding Sasuke's opponent.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Sorry I didn't save you immediately, but I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi explained "Good job, Sasuke, Chi, and Sakura." My fists clenched. _I couldn't do anything._ I looked over at Sasuke. _He looks as if nothing happened and he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him. Yet, it was his first real battle. Wasn't he scared at all? _Then I looked over at Chi, whose left hand was dripping with blood. Her eyes were still narrowed; it reminded me of an animal. _Chi hasn't been a ninja as long as us, but she killed her opponent and it doesn't look like it bothered her much. It's like she doesn't even care who she killed._

"Hey." I looked over to Sasuke. "You alright… scaredy cat?" I grinded my teeth in anger and was gonna throw back an insult.

"Naruto, save it for later." Kakashi told him as he tied the still alive attacker to a tree. "Their claws are soaked in poison and we have to remove it quickly." I stared down in shock to see that he was right; I had two small slashes on the back of my hand. "We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. And don't move or the poison will spread." I glared at my hand.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Chi, I hope that her first kill didn't affect her too much.

"Tazuna-san"

"Y-Yes?" he spoke in a scared voice.

"I need to talk to you. These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin. These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" asked the mist Chuunin.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days, there is not going to be a puddle. And I wasn't the only one who noticed."I explained.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" asked a confused Tazuna.

"There was something I needed to find out… who these two were after." Tazuna cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning… were they after you or one of us. We haven't that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. We were just supposed to protect you 'till you completed the bridge. We didn't know that ninja are after you, we are now are working outside of our duties."

**Chi's P.O.V**

"W-We aren't ready f-for this mission. We should head back to Konoha and get Naruto to a doctor." Sakura was scared.

"Hmm." Kakashi walked up to Naruto. "This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Naruto pulled out a kunai and started stabbing his hand. I smirked 'cause I knew what was gonna happen next.

"With this kunai I'll protect the old man, we're continuing the mission!"

"Naruto It's great that you're getting rid of the poison, but any more and you'll die from the lack of blood." I found it quite disturbing that Kakashi looked like he was smiling under his mask.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Naruto started panicking. I sighed got up and took out bandages from my and started to wrap his wound.

"It'll be fine from the looks of it." I stated as I put away the extra bandages.

"Thanks a bunch, Chi-chan! Now, off towards mist." Naruto stated as he started to walk in a random direction.

"Uuhh... Naruto" Kakashi called to him. "Mist is in the opposite direction." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Heh Heh, I knew that." We all sweat dropped and began our journey to Mist.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Demon's Claws jutsu<strong>

**Author: I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Victory is mine! I almost finished with all of my Finals!**

**Deidara: OkamiNeko-chan does not own Naruto.**

**Author: Yes! Now Deidara blow up my school with your art!**

**Deidara: * runs away to go blow up my school ***

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted when we saw the bridge.

"Be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine!" hissed the fisherman "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." I looked over to find Kakashi sensei in deep thought. _He probably is thinking about what Tazuna told us._ I sighed, thinking that people talk too much sometimes in this manga. I let my mind wander for the time being.

* * *

><p>"THERE!" Naruto shouted as he threw a shuriken at a bush. I was so lost in thought that he almost gave me a heart attack. <em>I really need to pay more attention. <em>Naruto threw another shuriken, only later figuring out that he almost hit a white rabbit.

"I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Mr. Rabbit!" Naruto was hugging the bunny. I stood next to Kakashi sensei and squatted like I was tired and taking a break. Though I moved my hand to the hilt of my sword because I knew who was coming.

"Everyone drop!" Kakashi shouted. Then everyone flung themselves on the ground just in time to miss a gigantic sword go over their heads and get stuck in a tree. "Well if it isn't the Hidden-Mist missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. Everyone back this guy is on a whole different level."

"You're sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but, the old man is mine." Zabuza spoke from his perch on his sword.

"Surround Tazuna and protect him. Don't get in the fight and Chi make sure there isn't anyone here to help him." I nodded and disappeared into the woods, trying to mask my chakra. I knew that the only person there would be Haku, so I found him.

"Yo" I hoped on the branch that he was standing on and it actually had a really good view of the battle, but you couldn't be seen. Haku jumped like he didn't expect anyone to find him.

"Hello, I'm a hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist." I sighed and just sat on the branch.

"You can cut the act; I know you're with Zabuza." Haku tensed "I'm the only one that knows you're here and helping Zabuza so don't worry." I waved my hand like it was no big deal and continued to watch the battle.

"Why?" Haku sat down next to me.

"Why what?"

"Why are you not trying to stop me?" I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You seem like a nice person, I guess." Haku removed the mask and was smiling.

"Thank you. My name is Haku." Haku was extremely beautiful for a guy, especially when smiling.

"You're welcome, and my name's Chikako, but you can call me Chi." Then our attention returned to the battle. Kakashi was currently trapped in a water prison and Naruto just got back his headband.

"When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood." Then Kakashi explained the exam mist nin had to take when they graduated the academy and about devil Zabuza. Zabuza began to chuckle.

"None of you kids have seen death or killed except that one brat that you sent off." He chuckled again.

"Yeah, so! She only killed once and that was on accident! I think." Naruto mumbled the last two words.

"Wrong. I can see it in her eyes; she's a lot like me. She's killed many from a very young age." I looked down at my hands, knowing what Zabuza said was 100% true.

"You're wrong and I'll prove it!" Then the fight began again. Later, right before Kakashi was going to kill Zabuza, Haku put on his mask and jumped to another tree, while he threw two senbons. The two senbons both embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck. I followed Haku into the open.

"Thank you very much. I've been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a very long time." Haku bowed to Kakashi.

"You're a hidden mist hunter-nin." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, that is correct." He lifted Zabuza onto one shoulder. "Thank you again, but now I must dispose of this body." He did a hand sign then disappeared.

"Now we have to get Tazuna back to his house." Kakashi recovered his sharingan, but when he tried to take a step he fell down and fainted.

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay!" shouted Naruto. I walked up to Kakashi and lifted him up so that he was kinda leaning on my shoulder and kinda dragging.

"Chakra exhaustion." I said as we walked to Tazuna's house.

* * *

><p>(While waiting for sensei to wake up)<p>

"When is Kakashi-sensei gonna wake up!" shouted Naruto. Who was currently spread out on the floor.

"Soon, if you keep yelling like that, dope." Sasuke was leaning against the wall and Sakura was sitting on a cushion next to Kakashi's bed on the floor and I'm sitting next to her.

"Shut it teme!" Naruto yelled. Then he looked like he remembered something. He walked over to me and sat by me and for some reason stared at me intently. "Zabuza said that you were like him and you killed a lot at a young age. Is it true?" I remembered that before I met Fuyu, all I did was kill like a mindless robot.

"Yes, I did kill a lot when I was young." They all looked shocked at my reply and they all seemed to move away from me, but it was what I expected. "I'm going for a walk." I stood up and walked out the door knowing that no one in that room would understand me. Maybe some training would help me think about what to do with our next encounter with Zabuza and Haku.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're already out here." I opened up one eye to see a Kakashi on crutches. I sat up and stretched while yawning. "Now we can begin training."<p>

"YEAH!" shouted Naruto.

"But first I want talk to you guys about chakra."

"Umm….. What's Chakra?" I swear I had a sweat drop at Naruto's question.

"IDIOT, you don't know that! What did you learn in the academy?" Shouted Sakura.

"Sigh… Sakura can you explain the concept to Naruto."

"Alright listen and listen well, because I will only explain this once. Simply put, chakra is an energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billion of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a hand seal."

"That's right Sakura." A smile brightened Sakura's face. After that I zoned out because I remember it from watching the anime and reading the manga.

"So what type of training are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked. **(OMG Sasuke asked a question! It's the end of the world run for you lives! JK! JK!)**

"Tree climbing." Kakashi replied.

"But I can already climb a tree Kakashi-sensei." Naruto complained.

"But you're gonna learn how to climb trees without using your hands." Then and there Kakashi walked up a tree and stood upside down on a branch.

"Wait a minute how is tree climbing supposed to make us stronger?" Sakura pointed out.

"The purpose of this training is Chakra control. The amount of chakra to climb a tree is small, but must be exact." He threw four kunai at us. "Use those kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use the mark as your goal and try to pass it. You guys won't be good enough to walk up a tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree, got it?" I stood back and observed my teammates try first.

"Here I go" shouted Naruto as they ran out the tree. I watched their mistakes. Naruto used too little causing him to take one step on the tree then fall down. Sasuke used too much causing him to go up a little but then the tree pushed him off and the wood to crack.

"This is easy!" Sakura shouted from the tree tops.

"Look like the person with the best chakra control is Sakura." Kakashi announced.

"Yay for Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke just looked away like he didn't care, but I can tell he was jealous. So I walked over and yanked his ear and hissed in it.

"Complement Sakura, dumbass!" He didn't say anything so I yanked harder.

"Great job Sakura." Sasuke said grumpily.

"Sakura is the closest to the Hokage unlike a certain someone. I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much and a girl who was strong isn't." Kakashi was trying to provoke us into trying harder. While the others continued to train on the trees, I walked over to Kakashi.

"Sensei, I already learned this during the two extra days I had can you teach me something else?" I already had something in mind.

"Like what?" Kakashi looked at me with his one eye.

"How about water walking?" I asked oh-so-innocently.

"How did you hear about that?"

"The library." I lied. Kakashi looked back at my teammates.

"Guys, I'll be back. I'm gonna teach Chi something else." They looked kinda jealous when we left. We walked in the forest for a while until we came across a river. Then Kakashi turned to face me.

"Okay, Water walking is a lot like tree climbing except that you have to constantly change the amount of chakra admitting from your feet. I first want you to try this in the shallows. Then once you can walk and run in the shallows for 10 minutes I want you to try the go closer to the center. Then repeat, got it?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so."I walked over to the edge of the stream and then put one foot on the water then the other. I sunk in 5 seconds. I got out and tried again and again. I increased by 5 seconds each time. Then Kakashi walked over.

"Chi, you don't happen to be wearing weights do you?"

"Ya, why?"

"Because they may affect your ability to walk on water at first. How much are your weights?"

"20 kg each." The most I wore before I came here were 15 kg weights so it wasn't much of a change. I took off the ones on my wrist first, I had to unwrap the bandage and I left the bandages by the weights. The leg weights were easy to take off and I took off my leg warmers with them.

"Now try, once you get the rapids down I want you to start over with the weights." Kakashi did a hand sign then left. Thus my water walking training began.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Man, was I beat from my training, I had to walk like a slug I was so tired. I walked in from my training when everyone was eating and Sasuke and Naruto were shoveling their faces. I grabbed a roll from the table then continued to walk towards my room which I was sharing with Sakura.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" asked Tsunami asked. I shook my head and continued for the stairs while eating my roll. I thought I would open up more with people like team 7 around, guess the only person who can change me is Fuyu. I wish I knew where he was. I got ready for bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

><p>I got up early to go train and check on Naruto. I ate a small breakfast <strong>(the area is poor.) <strong>Then made Naruto a small bento and left. I left my long hair** (her hair reaches here waist when down.)** down this morning because I couldn't find a hair band, but I think Sakura stole them for some reason. **(FYI; her hair is really pretty.) **Oh well. When I arrived at the training grounds Naruto was talking to Haku and he that he was a girl. I passed Haku when he was leaving and I was coming. I gave him a smile as a greeting and went to Naruto. His face was priceless; I couldn't help but fall over and laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FACE LOOKS SO STUPID! HAHAHA!" I kept rolling around on the ground.

"Um… not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I looked him straight in the eyes from my position on the ground. Did I look that different with my hair down? So I decided to tease him about it. I did a fake pout.

"It's really nice to forget who someone is, Naruto. I guess since you forgot who I am; I won't give you this bento." I held up the bento in front of his face and waved. I heard his stomach growl and I grinned.

"Stop it, Chi-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Bingo." I handed him the bento box.

"Chi-chan? You look different with your hair down. You should wear it like that more often."

"But it would get in the way."

"Then wear it in a low ponytail."

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Chi-chan."

"You're weird." I could just hear the sweat drop as I raced off to the river to finish my training, maybe I would take Naruto advice and wear my hair in a low ponytail.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: a poll is on my page to vote who Chi is paired with.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: I have a poll on my page about who Chi should be paired with.**

**Kisame: OkamiNeko-chan does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed; I'd almost mastered water walking the only thing I had a problem with is my speed and agility on water. _I know I'll do some cart wheels and summersaults._ So I rushed backed to shore slipped on my weights, and hopped onto the water. After doing a set of cart wheels and summersaults I got a most interesting idea. I did a flip and stood on my hands and started to walk back and forth on the stream. I went back in forth from running on my hands and feet until dinner time. I walked to the training grounds for Naruto and Sasuke and looked up to see them on the very top of the tree. "Hey, guys" I shouted up and waved to them. "Let's go back!"

(Line)

Sasuke and I had to drag Naruto half the way because he pushed himself so much that he could barley move. "Look what the cat dragged in!" exclaimed Tazuna as we walked through the door. Sasuke was on the left, Naruto in the middle and I was on the right. "You guys look filthy what happened?" I looked at both of them; they were covered in blisters, scratches, and dirt. I was soaked and was kinda covered in mud.

"Sasuke and I made it to the top." Panted Naruto as we dropped him in the seat next to Kakashi.

"Alright! Naruto, Chi, and Sasuke, starting tomorrow you three will also help protect Tazuna." Kakashi announced. I sat down by Inari and noticed that he was staring at Naruto. Then Inari suddenly burst.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! WHEN FACING THE STRONG THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" he shouted at Naruto. Naruto just shifted his head and looked away and muttered.

"Whatever kid I'm not like you..."

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" I could feel it in the air as Naruto snapped.

"So it's okay for you to cry all day. Just keep crying on forever you little idiot! You're such a crybaby." Naruto got up from his chair and went up stairs to his room and Inari ran outside, crying.

"Excuse me." I stood up from the table and went to my room.

* * *

><p>Once Sakura was asleep, I crawled out of bed and went through the window and lied down on the roof to look up at the crescent moon. It was beautiful, I remembered the first time I went on a mission with Fuyu that he insisted we sleep on the roof. Good I missed him. My eyes began to droop and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Jashin, my aching back." I complained and stretched as we walked towards the bridge. We left Naruto behind because Kakashi thought he pushed his body to hard, but he just was still sleeping.<p>

"Then maybe someone shouldn't have slept on the roof last night." Sakura was in a grumpy mood I could tell. I grunted in reply, too tired to argue. When we came to the bridge, all of the workers were dead.

"W-What happened here?" Exclaimed Tazuna.

"Here they come!" Shouted Kakashi. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, Sakura and Kakashi reached for their kunai pouches and I reached for my sword. A mist started to thicken around us.

"Kakashi-sensei. This is… This is Hidden mist no jutsu right?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Long time no see Kakashi."I turned around, I could hear Zabuza's voice but I couldn't see him. The fog was getting thicker. "I see you're still with those brats. He is shaking again poor kid." I looked over to see Sasuke shaking. Suddenly, a bunch of water clones appeared around us.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Sasuke announced.

"Do it, Sasuke, Chi." Kakashi told us. Sasuke and I pulled out our Kunai and in a blur all the water clones were water at our feet.

"Hmm, it appears they saw through our water clones." Zabuza and Haku were standing a couple feet away from us. "Looks like a rival or two appeared, Haku."

"It does indeed." Haku was wearing his mask again.

"That mask one is obliviously Zabuza's comrade standing next to him and all." Kakashi pointed out.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke announced. "Tricking us with his stupid act. I hate bastards like that the most." Hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"You're an impressive young man, but I do not wish to fight you first… I want to fight her." He lifted his finger and pointed it at me. _Crud._ Haku disappeared and reappeared in front of me and I barely had time to block his attack. I drew my sword in one hand, now I was serious. I ran forward and swiped my sword with one hand, but he jumped. I pulled out a kunai with my other hand to block his attack. I ignored what Kakashi was telling the others, I went into the part of my mind when I did assassinations. There I could come up with any strategy while fighting an opponent. We continued to attack/block/dodge for a while, but it was quite oblivious that we were evenly matched. I attacked once more with my sword, only to be held in place by Haku's senbons.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to fight you first?" Haku asked. I grinned a Cheshire grin.

"I already know, because you and I are a lot alike. We both are tools, look like this fight my last a while." I replied

"You're wrong at that last part. I have two advantages; 1) there is water on the ground, and 2) is that I have occupied one of your arms." Haku did a series of hand signs and a huge amount of water needles surrounded me. I looked down at my feet to see ice holding them in place. _Crap, that didn't happen in the manga!_ I shut my eyes and braced myself for pain, but when I opened them I was in Sasuke's arms. He put me down by Sakura and Tazuna.

"Stay."He commanded me. I scowled, but grudgingly agreed. He disappeared and continued my fight with Haku.

"I can't have you underestimating my team, Sasuke is Leaf Village's #1 rookie, Sakura is the smartest in the village, Chi has the most experience, and Naruto is the most hyper-active, #1 loudest ninja in the village." Kakashi told Zabuza. Haku got back up after Sasuke knocked him down and did some hand signs. _Damn it, he's gonna use that!_ My eyes widened. Then the water at Sasuke's feet floated up and formed ice mirrors around him. Then Haku stepped towards one of the ice mirrors and kinda melted into it.

"Sakura and Chi, protect Tazuna!" shouted Kakashi as he began his battle with Zabuza. Suddenly, a cry of pain could be heard from Sasuke. I looked over to see Sasuke being showered in a blur of senbons.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in panic. A shuriken came whizzing by, forcing Haku out of his mirror. There was a loud * Poof! * and a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, standing there was Naruto!

"Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!" he announced. Then he ran towards the mirrors and went inside. _That idiot…_ But I had to give him credit for a good entrance. Flames spurted out from in between the mirrors. After a minute or two a saw flashes of orange and yellow. I looked through the mirrors to see that Sasuke dragged Naruto and dogged the oncoming senbons._ So he's finally discovered the Sharingan._

"This is the end!" I heard Haku shout. _Shit! I don't want Haku or Zabuza to die._ I sprinted towards the mirrors.

"Where are you going, Chi!" Shouted Sakura, but I had no time to reply. I rushed into the mirror, just in time to leap in front of Sasuke. I wanted to scream as the senbons tore through my body.

"Why? Why did you protect us?" Sasuke growled. I turned around and gave him a smile.

"Because I want to protect those closer to me." My body started to go numb from blood loss. I fell on one knee.

"Chi! Are you okay!" Naruto caught me as I fell down.

"I'm fine, but promise me not to kill Haku and stop Kakashi from killing Zabuza." Black dots started to appear in the corners of my eyes. "Tell them that Gatou betrayed them and he'll be here soon." I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"…ET UP!" shouted an unknown voice. "GET UP!" My fist flew up and made contact with something hard. "ah!" I opened my eyes to see that I punched Naruto.<p>

"Morning, Naruto." I sat up in the bed. Naruto was currently rubbing his chin.

"Ow! For someone who's been out for 2 days you still pack a hard punch." He whined.

"So what happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

"Well one of them is that Zabuza and I are still alive because of you." I looked past Naruto to see Haku and Zabuza standing in the doorway. I wanted to jump up and tackle him but my legs wouldn't move.

"Why can't I move my legs?" I hissed, now Naruto and Haku both looked nervous.

"Some of my senbons injured your legs and Kakashi-san said that we would get a medic-nin to fix them when we got back to the leaf." Responded Haku.

"You said we, so you're coming back with us?" I wondered.

"Yes, brat." Zabuza replied this time.

"Hey I'm no brat!" I fumed. "How am I gonna get back if I can't walk?"

"Someone's gonna carry you." This time Kakashi walked through the door.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks to you we completed the bridge." Tazuna told us. <em>Like we didn't know that already.<em> I put my chin on my carrier's head. _Stupid duck butt._ Yup, I was currently riding on Sasuke's back. I protested, but I was listened to.

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit." Naruto told Inari who looked like he was about to cry. "Inari you're sad right! It's alright to cry."

"I'm not gonna cry! But Naruto you can cry too!" Inari told Naruto.

"Fine… Later." Naruto turned around and the minute he did, the both started crying.

"Idiots." I muttered.

"Hn." I think Uchiha was agreeing with me.

"Hey, Sasuke. How about we race home." Naruto asked.

"Hn. Like you can beat me, dobe." He did his Uchiha smirk and sprinted off.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Naruto yelled from behind us.

"Hurry ducky, he's catching up!" I told him.

"Ducky?"

"Your hair looks like a duck's ass." I answered dryly. Uchiha looked amused.

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. I rubbed my eyes as I looked at the alarm clock. I had enough time to get ready and meet my team before Kakashi got there. So I proceeded to get ready for the day, but instead of putting my hair up like I always do, I put it in a low pony tail. <strong>(a more feminine version of Itachi's hair style)<strong> I finally arrived at the meeting spot. "I slept in." I told them then sat next to a fence.

"Hey guys." I looked up at Kakashi-sensei "Sorry I got lost." Then Naruto started ranting to Kakashi-sensei about how our missions have been too easy. We eventually started walking away, because we had missions to do.

* * *

><p>Our missions were finally complete. Naruto ended up getting beat up somehow. Then Sasuke told Sakura that she was weaker than Naruto and I was currently making a rectangle looking rock sweat by staring at it, but I knew Konohamaru and his friends were in it.<p>

"I have to leave the hokage wants to see me." Then he poofed away. I decided to ignore the rock and watch Sakura go into a mini depression then.

"WHAT KIND OF ROCK IS SQUARE AND HAS TO HOLES IN THE FRONT!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed at the rock, then three little kids came out of the rock.

"Just what I'd expect from my older brother." Konohamaru gave Naruto a thumb up.

"So what do you want, Konohamaru?" Naruto put his arms behind his head.

"You said that you'd play ninja with us, boss!" exclaimed Konohamaru. I snickered at this comment.

"Why would a ninja play ninja?" I chuckled. Sakura kept staring at Naruto like she wanted to punch him in the face. It is actually quite amusing.

"Hey Boss! Who are these girls?" exclaimed Konohamaru as he pointed at us. Then a light bulb lit above his head. "Nice one Boss! So which one is your this?" and he held up his pinky finger. _I think I'll let Sakura do the bashing here._ A flash of pink and Naruto ended up getting punched into a wooden fence. "How could you! You ugly Bitch!" Konohamaru shouted. Then a second later Naruto and his minions were being chased by a very angry Sakura.

"Sigh, better make sure they don't get themselves killed, great know I'm talking to myself." I muttered as I got up and walked after them. I rounded a corner only to see that Konohamaru was being held by Katman** (my nickname for Kankuro.)** and standing next to him was kept throwing insults at him.

"FATASS PUT KONOHAMARU DOWN!" Naruto rushed at him, but was pulled back by a chakra string. _Tch, they always have to get in trouble._ I teleported behind Kankuro and held my sword to his throat.

"Put the brat down, or I'll take the enjoyment of chopping off your head." I hissed. He didn't let go, but he twitched his fingers and a chakra string came flying at me. I flipped backwards. "Your little trick won't work on me." A pebble came flying out of nowhere and hit Kankuro's hand, causing him to drop Konohamaru.

"Get down here you brat!" Kankuro shouted at Sasuke in the trees. Kankuro was about to use crow when.

"Kankuro stop. You're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara was standing upside down in a tree.

"l-listen Gaara they started it and …" Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara threatened. "Sorry for causing you trouble." Gaara disappeared and reappeared by Kankuro and Temari. Suddenly a cloud of sand came out of nowhere.

"Thanks for ditching me, guys! I only got lost 10 times." Wait! I know that sarcasm any where! When the cloud disappeared standing there was a younger looking Fuyu! **(Fuyu's description is my page.) **"So who are these idiots…" He turned around to look at us and his eyes caught mine. We stared for a couple minutes then.

"CHI-CHAN!" Fuyu shouted and hugged me like I was a teddy bear.

"GET OFF MY TEAMMATE YOU FREAK!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Fuyu. He shook his head and started to spin me around. He is a head taller than me.

"It's okay Naruto, Fuyu is my best friend." I explained.

"Yup." He said in his happy-go- lucky voice. "We are BFFLs." Then he threw me up like a rag doll and I flipped and let my foot land in his face.

"Tch. You're still weird as always" I told him. "And aren't your teammates leaving?" I pointed in the direction of the Sand sibs.

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"Chuunin exams." I answered and started to walk away because I was bored and I had to return this scroll to Ryu.

* * *

><p>I opened the door into his shop. "Ryo-san." I called.<p>

"yeah, yeah I'm coming." As soon as he came to the counter he looked down at me. "Oh, it's just you." My eye twitched.

"I came to give back your scroll and honestly it wasn't that hard to master." He looked surprised when I said this.

"Wait here." He told me and went to the back room. I placed the scroll he gave me before on the counter. He came back with another scroll that looked similar to the one he gave me before. "Here" He tossed me the scroll. I unraveled it and read.

"Akuma no tēru jutsu **(1)**. Interesting." I looked up at him.

"Since you mastered the other one I thought I'd let you give this a go and if you make it through the Chuunin examns I'll teach you my secret jutsu." He told me.

"Thanks, Ryu-sensei!" I bowed to him then sprinted to the training ground.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Demon's tail jutsu<strong>

**Remember to vote!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi: OkamiNeko-chan does not own Naruto**

**Author: Yay! And remeber to vote in my poll!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

* Yawn! * I stretched. Today I had gotten up early with my teammates and waited an hour for Kakashi to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi poofed in. 3... 2… 1…

"LIAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura, while pointing at Kakashi-sensei.

"This may seem sudden, but I signed you guys up for the Chuunin exams." He pulled three pieces of paper from his kunai pouch and handed them to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Here are the application forms. Chi the Hokage wants to see you." I nodded and ran off to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door and heard the old man's come in. When I opened the door, I saw Fuyu and another leaf genin that I had never seen before but he reminded me of Ino.<p>

"Good, now that you're all here I can explain." He was smoking on his pipe. "You all have been selected for the Chuunin exams, but you either are on a team of four or have no team at all. It is required that you must be in a team consisting of three genin. So for the Chuunin exams you'll be a team." The old man explained.

"Why are we placed on a team with him, he is not even from our village!" The genin burst out, pointing a Fuyu. I stepped in front of Fuyu and stood up for him.

"With all due respect, I trust Fuyu with my life. I was friends with him before I came to this village." I explained to the Hokage and my new teammate. The hokage nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Here are your application forms." He handed us three slips of paper. "Now you're dismissed." We exited the office.

"Sorry I yelled at you back there." My new teammate bowed and apologized to Fuyu.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Fuyu was rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, my name is Fuyu. What's yours?"

"My name is Shin Yamanaka." So he was related to Ino.

"So, you're related to Ino? Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Chikako, but you can call me Chi." I asked.

"Yes, Ino is my cousin. And like you heard from Hokage-sama I wasn't put on a three man squad. I'm being trained by Ibiki." I shuddered at the thought of being trained by Ibiki, but most Yamanakas go into torture and interrogation.

"Since the exams start at 4 pm tomorrow. Lets meet at 3:30 pm in front of the building containing room 301." Suggested Shin.

"Sure." Fuyu and I responded.

"Well, since we have some free time lets train. So then we can figure out how to help each other during the exam." Fuyu suggested. We all nodded in agreement and then raced towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p>It was currently 3:30 outside the building that contained room 301. I was sitting with Shin; we were waiting for Fuyu.<p>

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." We looked over our shoulder to see Fuyu running towards us. We just shrugged it off and headed towards the building.

"Remember, the less attention we attracted the better." Shin reminded us as we sneakily walked past the other teams towards the third floor. We never were fazed by the genjutsu and I didn't feel like waiting around for someone to figure it out. As we walked up to room 301; I saw Kakashi waiting outside the door.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just waiting here to give Team seven some advice." He didn't even glance up from his book. _Stupid pervert._

"Well, see you later." I said goodbye and we entered the exam room. The only people in there currently were the sand-sibs, the sound genin, Kabuto's team, and a few other teams. "Well, now what do we do?" I asked; I sat in the seat closest to the door.

"We wait." Shin replied and pulled out a book that read: _100 ways to gathering information, the hard way!_

"You think Ibiki gave that to him?" I whispered to Fuyu.

"No doubt." He whispered back.

* * *

><p>I heard the door creak open and I looked up to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walk in. <em>It's about time.<em> I yawned and stretched and looked over to see Ino jumping on top of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You're late!" She exclaimed. I nudged Shin.

"Hey, look it's your cousin." I said pointing to Ino as she bickered with Sakura. He just sighed and flipped a page.

"I wished she hadn't entered." He sighed. Now Fuyu and I were both curious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because her team is probably the least prepared out of the rookies and if she gets in my way I will not hesitate to push her down." He explained.

"Family rivalry much?" Fuyu stated. Kabuto just walked up to the rookies and offered them to show them his ninja info cards.

"Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee from Leaf, and Chikako from Leaf." Sasuke asked Kabuto. My body stiffened at the mention of my name.

"You know their names that should be easy then." He drew three cards from his deck. _What does this creep have on me?_ He set down one of the cards.

"Okay, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history; 20 D-ranked missions, 12 C-ranked missions. His sensei is Gai. He has improved greatly in taijutsu over the past year. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten." He laid the next card down. "Next is Gaara of the desert. Mission history; 12 C-ranked missions and 1 B-ranked mission. It seems that he returned from each of his missions without a scratch." Kabuto laid the last card down. "Finally is Chikako. She is the same age as you guys. Mission history; 10 D-ranked mission and 1 C-ranked mission. I don't have info on her skills. Her sensei is Kakashi and her teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. It appears that she is going to participate with a different team for the Chuunin exams, consisting of Shin Yamanaka and Fuyu of the desert." _Good, he doesn't have much info on my skills._

"She's on the same team as my cousin!" Ino exclaimed. After that I ignored everything 'till Ibiki came in.

"Hey, Shin look it's your sensei." Fuyu teased him. Shin shut his book and put it back in his kunai pouch.

"This is where the real challenge begins." He told us.

"We will now start the first test in the Chuunin exam. You will turn in your form and then you'll be given a number. That number will correspond with a seat. After everyone is seated we will hand out the test." Ibiki announced. After we were seated Ibiki began to explain the rules.

"There are many important rules to the first test. I will write them on the board as I explain. But questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully." Ibiki picked up a piece of chalk and held it to the board. "The first rule, you guys will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions each question is worth one point, but this test uses a subtraction system. The second rule… this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team of 30 points. Now the third rule of the exam. Anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activity, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offence. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave. Now for the final rule. Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki walked away from the board in the front. "The exam will last one hour. Okay… Begin!"

The ruffling of papers flipping over could be heard. I looked over to see Shin using his mind transfer jutsu on someone who looked like they finished. I looked down at my problems even though they wouldn't count anyways I decided to try some. Most of the problems were a cross of geometry and algebra. I looked up again to see Fuyu taking a nap. I brought down my pencil and began to write down some answers. After I finished I looked up to see that I had 20 minutes left. I decided to follow Fuyu example and take a nap.

"Okay. We will now start the tenth question." Ibiki announced. "Now before we get to it. I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. First for the tenth question...You must decided whether you will take it or not" Suddenly Temari burst out.

"CHOSE? WHAT HAPPENS IF WE CHOSE NOT TO?" she shouted.

"If you chose not to, your points will be reduced to zero... You fail, along with your two teammates." He said sinisterly. Then a couple of the genin burst out in complaint.

"And now the other rule. If you chose to take it and answer incorrectly. That person will lose their right to ever take the Chuunin exam again!" He announced. I looked at my teammates; they didn't seem fazed by this, so I guess neither of them will try to quit.

"What kind of stupid rule is that? There are people here who have taken this exam before!" Kiba shouted.

"You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules, but I am giving you a way out. Those who aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year. Now let's began the tenth question." He announced. "Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed leave."

"I won't take it!" shouted a leaf genin near Naruto. Then multiples of genin began to raise their hands. Then Naruto shakily raised his hand then he slammed it down on the table.

"Don't under estimate me! I will not run!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki told Naruto.

"I will follow my unbending words. That's my ninja way." Naruto told him.

"Good decision. Now to everyone remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!" I just smirked and leaned back in my seat.

"Wait! What do you mean we already passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura exclaimed. I zoned out while Ibiki explained the tenth question. Then suddenly a flying ball of purple came in through the window.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" It was Anko. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go!" But no one moved. I managed to slip into the seat next to Shin because the person that was sitting there before had quit.

"So you knew about the tenth question?" I asked him. He seemed to jump because he didn't notice me.

"Kinda. I knew something was up though when Ibiki-sensei came in." He explained.

"Ahh." I replied. _Now on to the forest of Death!_

* * *

><p>We were currently standing outside the fence of the forest of death.<p>

"They should be our targets." Shin announced to Fuyu and me; while pointing at another team.

"Why?" Fuyu asked. I took a closer look at the team. It consisted of two boy genin and one girl genin from Amegakure. The boys seem to be fawning over the girl.

"It's easy to see that the boys are fawning over the girl teammate. That means if Shin can use his mind transfer jutsu on her we can get the scroll easy." I explained to him. He looked as if he agreed once he took a closer look.

"Okay here is the plan." Fuyu said and began to explain what we should do.

* * *

><p>Once we signed and got our scroll, we got the heaven scroll, and went to gate 41. Our targets were conveniently at gate 42 and had an earth scroll. Which Fuyu had found out about. The gates opened and we raced in and ran over to gate 42. We hid in the shadows and watched our targets walk into the forest. After an hour we set our plan into play. Fuyu jumped down in front of the team while Shin and I jumped behind, but we were unseen.<p>

"Stand back Miki we'll protect you!" Declared one of the boys. They got in front of the girl and pulled out to kunai. I started to do hand signs.

"You really shouldn't worry about me. You should be worrying about what's behind you." Fuyu pointed out as I finished the last hand seal. They looked back just as I shouted.

"Akuma no tēru jutsu." Then two tails made out of black Chakra came out from me and wrapped themselves around the Miki girl. One was around her neck and one around her waist and arms. I slightly lifted her up so her feet weren't touching the ground. "You're turn Shin." I told him.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu (mind transfer jutsu)" Shouted Shin as he held up his hands. His body fell and I caught it. I let the girl down and released her, but kept my tails out in case anything went wrong.

"Now hand over the scroll or I'll kill the girl." Shin threatened from inside Miki. Taking out a kunai and putting it to his/her neck.

"Okay! Just don't hurt Miki!" The other boy raised his hands.

"Hurry then!" Shin exclaimed, pressing the kunai harder to his neck. The boy fumbled a little bit, but finally tossed the earth scroll to Fuyu. Shin then held up his hands and shouted.

"Release." And went back into his own body while the Miki girl fainted.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Yeah, fine." He muttered.

"_Hey guys, let's go to the tower!" _We looked up to see Fuyu standing in the middle of three knocked out genin, except he spoke in English.

"What did he say?" asked Shin.

"_Just think about speaking English and you can!"_ Fuyu explained.

"He said we should head towards the tower." I told Shin _"but what about Orochimaru?" _I asked.

"_I was thinking about that and we should just go there on our way to the tower."_ Fuyu explained. I nodded in understanding.

"What are you guys saying?" Shin exclaimed.

"Fuyu thinks we should check something out before we head to the tower." I explained.

"I can talk for myself ya know!" Fuyu whined.

"Then do so." I stated as we followed Fuyu into the trees.

* * *

><p>We ran in the trees for a few minutes till we came upon Sasuke fighting Orochimaru.<p>

"You guys wait here I'll be back in a flash." I told them as I jumped down and shouted. "Akuma no tēru jutsu!" Then three tails came out and held Orochimaru in place.

"You're not going anywhere, Orochimaru." I growled.

"Kukuku, really." He said then he sent one of his snakes at me.

"Akuma no kurō jutsu." I performed the hand seals and then shredded the snake to bits. Before now I had never performed both jutsus at the same time. It felt strange, because the minute I activated the second jutsu everything seemed clearer and I felt different, I felt stronger. Orochimaru seemed surprised at me for some reason. So I took this moment and charged at him. I missed my claws made deep indents in the tree. I growled in frustration.

"Interesting, but I don't have time to play games." He did a hand seal and his neck stretched over to Sasuke and bit into his neck._ Shit!_ I roared at Orochimaru and attacked him, but he turned into a log. I deactivated the jutsu and everything seemed fuzzy. I wanted to help them, but there was nothing more I could do for now. So I left and joined my teammates.

"What happened to you down there?" Shin asked and Fuyu seemed to want to know too. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I told them and then I blacked out from Chakra exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:Finished with Chapter! Thanks for reviewing! And don't forget to vote!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Hello, My faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And for my poll so far:**

**Itachi with 3 votes**

**Deidara with 2 votes**

**Hidan with 2 votes**

**Gaara with 2 votes**

**Fuyu with 2 votes**

**Sasori with 1 vote**

**Kiba with 1 vote**

**Other with 1 vote  
><strong>

**the rest have no votes.  
><strong>

**Itachi: Hn (translation; OkamiNeko-chan does not own Naruto.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V<strong>

"….en she'll get up" I heard Shin say.

"I'm already up." I muttered and opened my eyes to see Fuyu standing over me and Shin sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"You're alright!" Fuyu began to strangle me in a hug.

"She won't be alright if you keep strangling her like that." Shin put down his book. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you very much." I told him as I sat up. "Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"We're at the tower for the Chuunin exam. We were the second team to finish." Fuyu explained.

"You've been out for 2 days, so don't push yourself." Shin told me.

"You don't have to worry about me! All I want to do is eat some food and do some light training!" I hopped out of my bed and went to go look for a kitchen.

* * *

><p>"First off for the second test, congratulations on passing." Anko announced over speakers. I was currently standing with the other teams. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third exam, so listen carefully!" I zoned out once the hokage started to explain the real meaning of the Chuunin exam. Then Hayate came in and explained that there was gonna be a preliminary round first. Then the board lit up with the names; Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.<p>

"Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?" Hayate asked us. We walked up and stood on the other side of Kakashi's team. Then the battle began.

"Hey, Chi." Shin whispered to me. "I don't think you should use the two jutsus that you used in the forest." He told me. "if the jounin see you like that…" He trailed off. I just shrugged it off and went back to watching the fight.

"I wouldn't bother trying if I were you." Fuyu told Shin. "She's gonna figure out away to use it without being seen." Fuyu explained.

"But-"

"No buts Shin." I stopped him in the middle of his sentence. I sat down and leaned against the wall. "Wake me up when it's my turn." I told them and then drifted off.

* * *

><p>When I woke Naruto was almost finish fighting Kiba. "Hey guys." They turned around. "What did I miss?"<p>

"Sasuke won his match, and then Shino won his match against that Zaku guy. After that Kankuro won his match against Kabuto's other teammate, then Sakura and Ino tied, and Shikamaru won his fight against the Kin girl. Right now is Kiba's and Naruto's fight." Shin told me.

"And Naruto just won." I looked down to see that Naruto had won. "I wonder who is gonna go next." I thought aloud.

"Looks like it's gonna be you." Shin pointed at the board and on it was my name and a name I had never seen in the anime/manga.

"Okay, wish me good luck." I told them.

"Pssh. You don't need luck, when you have skill." Fuyu told me. I shrugged then jumped down. When I got there I saw that my opponent was a guy of average height and build. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was from Suna.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted.

"Humph, a girl. You got to be kidding me, this is gonna be easy." I came to the conclusion that my opponent was a complete dumbass.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" Shin shouted from the stands above. I smirked as the brown haired boy pulled out some smoke bombs. He threw them on the ground, creating a huge cloud of smoke around him.

"Make me regret what I said, little girl." I smirked and then ran into the smoke. I activated the Akuma no tēru jutsu, three tails, and the Akuma no kurō jutsu once I was in the cloud of smoke.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"What is she doing! Running in to the cloud like that!" Naruto exclaimed. I had to agree with him on this. Then suddenly a scream could be heard. Then a figure came running out of the smoke cloud, but it wasn't Chi. It was her opponent. He was screaming and what appeared to be crying. Then out of the cloud came a black rope like thing that looked like it was made out of chakra. It wrapped itself around one of the boy's ankles then dragged him back in to the cloud of smoke. I remembered back to the forest when Chi came to help us. When she activated those two jutsu, she looked like a monster. If she was using that, then …

"ROAR!" a beast cry could be heard. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat.

**Chi's P.O.V**

"ROAR!" I sounded like and animal, but my opponent just stabbed me close to my heart. He was currently dangling by one ankle in front of me. I growled, and then I threw him in front of me. I heard him land on the hand things at the front of the arena. I sent two of my tails at him, dragging him back in for the final attack. He was crying, screaming, and begging for mercy. Blood started to pour out of my mouth I had to finish this soon. I threw him up in the air, out of the cloud and sent all of my tails after him. They stabbed him in the stomach, and after that I just dropped him and let him fall to the ground, by my foot. I deactivated the jutsus and the smoke cloud cleared.

"Winner of this round is Chikako of the leaf." I smiled, but then I began to cough up blood. I heard someone calling for a medic nin, but I blacked out before they could reach me.

* * *

><p><em>Chi's dream<em>

"_My child..." I heard someone hiss. I opened my eyes to see myself standing in a wrecked town. The only colors I could see were red, black, and blue (for water). I walked forward, towards the voice. "Come to me, my child…" The voice hissed again. My head started pounding; I clutched it, hoping it would go away._

"_Who are you?" I shouted. The pounding was getting worse._

"_If you want answers find Ryu." Then an image of Ryu from the shinobi shop appeared. "He will train you and teach you…" the voice faded away._

"_Wait, who are you?" I shouted. A black hole appeared under my feet, and I began to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up screaming. I was in the hospital, I checked the calendar and it was two days after the preliminaries. I had to get out of here, but there's no way that the doctors would let me out so soon. So I did the only reasonable thing. I walked over to the window and opened it quietly.<p>

"It's not a good idea to be out of bed so soon." I turned around to see Kakashi standing in the door way.

"But I'm fine and I have the third exam to train for." I told him.

"Do you even know who you're fighting?" He asked.

"Ahh, no." I answered. I figured I'd be facing Shin or Fuyu, if it went along with the anime.

"You're gonna be fighting Fuyu in the first round of the exam and I can't train you because" I interrupted.

"Because you're training Sasuke, ya I know. Don't worry about who's gonna train me, because I already had someone in mind." I exited through the window. I snuck to my apartment to change and take a shower. Then I went to Ryu shop. I walked in the door.

"Oh, hey it's you." Ryu greeted me.

"You have some explaining to do." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Then I told him about my dream. He looked deep in thought.

"I also want to ask you about the jutsus you let me learn. I activated both of them at the same time and everything seems clearer and when I deactivated it, everything seemed fuzzy." I explained. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You activated it at the same time and you're not dead yet?" He exclaimed. "Wait here." He went to the back and brought back a needle. He grabbed my arm and inserted the needle and drew some blood. Then he went back to the back room. After an hour of waiting, he came back with two pieces of paper.

"This is your blood makeup." He laid down a piece of paper. "Here is your average ninja blood makeup." He laid down another piece of paper next to mine. They didn't look alike at all. "And here is the ten tails blood makeup." He laid down another piece of paper next to mine. They looked exactly alike!

"How is that possible?" I exclaimed.

"Because you're the child of the ten tails." I was about to shout something at him when he interrupted me. "There is a legend passed down through my family that once every couple thousand of years a child of the ten tails will be born from its chakra and maybe one day have power almost as great as the ten tails itself, and I think you are the child of that legend." I opened my mouth to say something then shut it again.

"But I wasn't born in this world!" I told him and then I told him everything that I told the hokage.

"That is troubling, and I don't have an answer for you." He told me. "But I will train you. I have the scrolls necessary for you to learn and control your demon chakra." I nodded. He threw something at me. "Here those are weights that are 30 kg. Put them on and do some light training for the next five days. Meet me outside Dango shop on the sixth day." I nodded and left to go train.

* * *

><p>I was waiting with the other participants for the third part of the Chuunin exam. I was wearing a different outfit than before because I ruined my old outfits during training. <strong>(Link to new outfit is on my profile.) <strong>I was currently standing next to Fuyu, who I'd be facing in the first round.

"Thank you all for coming to the Hidden leaf Chuunin exam." Announced the Hokage. "We will now start the main tournament matches between the ten participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch to the end!" Gemna turned around and pulled out a paper from his vest pocket.

"There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches begin. Look at this." He pulled out a piece of paper which had us all on it except Dosu. "There have been some minor changes to the tournament. Check once again to see who you're fighting." The order we were fighting in was; Naruto vs. Neji, Sasuke vs. Gaara, Kankuro vs. Shino, Temari vs. Shikamaru, and then Fuyu vs. me.

"Alright guys, this is the final test. Like the preliminaries there are no rules. But if I determined that a match is over, I will step in and stop it. Now the first fight, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Those two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room." Gemna told us. I wished Naruto a silent good luck as I walked to the waiting room. I watched from above as Naruto fought with Neji.

* * *

><p>"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" Gemna announced.<p>

"Yay! Naruto!" I cheered Naruto along with everyone else.

"Wow! He won! I had assumed he was a lame-ass type like me!" Shikamaru exclaimed. I had a mental giggle at this, but I waited for the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the contestant for the next match hasn't arrived yet!" Gemna announced. "Therefore, we will switch around two of the matches." I was shocked, in the anime his match was just pushed back! "And now, the next match! Fuyu from Suna and Chikako from Leaf." Gemna announced. Fuyu and I began out descent to the arena.

"Good luck." Fuyu whispered in my ear. "Do you want to have the same bet like we always do for old times?" A smile lit up my face.

"Sure, why not." I took my position across the arena.

"Begin!" Gemna announced. I charged forwards, I took some kunai and threw them at him. He pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and drew his thumb over the scroll covering it in blood. A cloud of smoke appeared, but when it disapeared my kunai were laying at his feet and he was hold two scythes, one black and one silver. They weren't just any scythes; they were the scythes he used back in our world for assassination missions. They both are a little taller than me and the blades were as long as my arms. He named his scythes Yin (black) and Yang (silver).

"Shit." I muttered. I began doing hand seals. "Akuma no tēru jutsu!" I shouted and then four black tails appeared. I drew my blade, Kuro.

"Ready?" I asked. Fuyu spun his scythes, _show off._

"Ready!" He shouted and we both charged each other. He brought down Yin above my head, but I blocked it with Kuro. Then he swept across with Yang, but before he could cut me I used one of my tails to grab it out of his hand and throw it across the arena. I repeated the same action with his other scythe, but before I could attack he jumped back gestured his hands in a weird motion. I watched as his scythes got up off the ground and flew back towards his hands. _Damn you for learning how to use chakra strings._ I didn't have a chakra blade, so this is gonna be hard. But then a brilliant idea came to mind. I began to do a little spar with him, trying to find a good opening to fling his scythes out of his hands again. I watched as our weapons scraped against one another and created sparks. Then Fuyu dropped his guard, I took this split second to my advantage. I sent two of my tails at him knocking the scythes out of his hands and sending them across the field.

"Haven't you already learned?" Fuyu exclaimed. He did the same gesture as before with his hands and the scythes went up in the air and went towards him, but before they could reach him I sent two of my tails at the chakra string. The two tails that I sent at the chakra string were hard as a blade and had more chakra in them than normal. I successfully cut the string and grabbed them with my other tails. I then ran behind Fuyu. I sent my two free tails to hold him at his arms, while I had my blade to the back of his neck, and his two scythes under his chin. He chuckled.

"Winner of this round is Chikako of the Leaf."Gemna announced. There was cheering throughout the arena. I dispersed my jutsu and sheathed my blade as Fuyu sealed his scythes back in his scroll. Once we were out of the arena I hopped on his back.

"You remember the bet, whoever loses has to give the winner a piggyback ride!" I taunted him as he carried me up the stairs.

"Great job Chi-chan!" Naruto congratulated me as we entered the waiting room. "And why are you on Fuyu's back?"

"Thanks Naruto! But your match was way better than mine!" I told him. "And as for being on Fuyu's back... Let's just say we had a bet!" I explained. "Hey Naruto, we're gonna be up in the stands with everyone else, 'till the next round!" Even though I knew there wouldn't be a next round. I was not on Fuyu's back anymore as I went up to the stands. When I got there I saw Choji sitting with Ino, and Sakura. Kankuro had just forfeited his match and Shikamaru was beginning his match against Temari.

"Hey everybody!" I greeted everyone. Then suddenly Ino and Sakura were in front of me.

"What technique did you use in that fight?" They demanded, but I couldn't explain it to them.

"Yeah that was an interesting technique; I never have heard of or seen anything like it." Choji added. _Damn you people for being so curious!_

"Umm... I'll tell you about it later let's watch Shikamaru's match for now." I made up an excuse. They all just nodded their heads in agreement and then went back to watching the match. I sat down next to Choji.

* * *

><p>"Winner Temari!" Gemna announced. Ino was in an outrage 'cause Shikamaru just gave up. She wasn't the only one, Naruto jumped in the arena to lecture Shikamaru. Then after a few minutes of a mine-whirlwind of leaves came into the arena and when the stopped moving, standing there was Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura looked immediate happier when she saw them.<p>

"It's Sasuke." We looked up to see Lee and Gai.

"Hey lee-san." Sakura greeted him. Then Ino started screaming Sasuke-kun! I kinda zoned out for a couple seconds while Ino was talking to Sakura about something. I heard a poof behind me and I looked around to see Kakashi.

"Hey it's Gai and Lee too! Is your body is alright now?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi!" Gai greeted him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and then she got this pissed/depressed look on her face.

"Sorry Sakura for not contacting you. You must have been worried." Kakashi didn't seem sorry at all. Sakura looked down on to the arena.

"Kakashi-sensei, those marks on Sasuke-kun's neck… Is it..."

"Don't worry!" Kakashi replied. Sakura looked relieved.

"Began!" Gemna commanded. Sand instantly poured out of Gaara's gourd and Sasuke jumped back. I got up and pretended to head back to the waiting room, but instead, once I was out of everyone's sight slipped into the shadows. I had told the Hokage a couple days back about the invasion and his death.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback(a couple days ago.)<em>

_I took a deep breath as I entered the Hokage's office, hoping that he would believe what I was about to tell him. Luckily for me no one was in the office, besides the Hokage. "Oh, it's you Chikako. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the exams?" He asked._

"_I know I should, but there is something I must tell you about the invasion." He gestured me to continue. I proceeded to tell him that Orochimaru was impersonating the Sand's Kazekage and how he was manipulating them into start a war against Leaf. "and if all goes according to plan, they will not succeed, but… It will cost you your life in a fight against Orochimaru." I said the last part sadly._

"_Thank you for warning me. But if I die, I would like to die defending the village that I love." He explained to me, I looked down at my feet. I didn't want someone like the hokage to die. "But there is one last mission I want to give you." I looked up in surprise, I just told him about his death and he was smiling! "It's an A-ranked mission, I want you to defend Konoha alongside the other Jounin. I saw your jutsu during the preliminaries and it would be quite useful to help defend Konoha." He paused. "Will you take this mission?" He asked._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama!" I bowed and left the office, I was struggling not to cry. I hoped the old man knew what he was doing._

* * *

><p>I watched from the shadows as Naruto burst out asking Kakashi to stop the match. Then Sasuke activated Chidori. Then I watched from behind as Kabuto started using a genjutsu on all the civilians. I preformed the Kai hand seal. Then a smoke bomb exploded from the Hokage's box. The invasion had begun. I found Kabuto and snuck up behind him.<p>

"Hello, Kabuto." I hissed, he turned around in surprise. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, it's you. I heard about your jutsus, very intriguing." He pushed up his glasses again.

"I don't really care what you think of my jutsus, but I know one thing." I threatened.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"I will kill you!" I roared. "Akuma no tēru jutsu!" I had summoned five black tails. "Akuma no kurō jutsu!" Black chakra formed claws on my arms, but it also covered my back legs. "And finally!Akuma no kankaku!(Demon senses)" I roared and punched him into the arena. I leaped into the arena after Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: I hope you enjoyed! I also re-posted my poll, because apparently it wouldn't let people vote. So you can vote again if you want to! and don't worry I kept the other poll votes down on paper.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SSSSSOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POST IN A WHILE!**

**Anyways... I don't own Naruto, but if I did, the Akatsuki would still be alive.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chi's P.O.V.<strong>

I growled in frustration as Kabuto kept dogging my attacks.

I never liked Kabuto, even when I read the manga I always thought he was a slimy snake. I sent my claw at him, which snagged his shoulder and drew blood.

He smirked, which sent a shiver down my spine. He got out two scalps and lounged at me. I tried to flip out of the way, but Kabuto was able to get me right in the stomach. I grimaced at the pain that burst through the deep cut, knowing that I was now bleeding not only on the outside, but on the inside too.

I sent my tails at him, trying to move as little as possible in case the wound worsened. I was able to cut him a few times, but he was fast and slimy like a snake.

I got him in the stomach, only for him to turn into a log.

'_Substitution Jutsu?' _I spun around, just to catch a glimpse of silver hair as a blade pierced my chest, so close to my heart. Kabuto yanked it out and I fell to the ground, lying in my pool of blood. I couldn't move my body as Kabuto got ready for the final blow.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _'I don't wanna die here. I don't wanna die here.'_ I repeated over and over in my head.

'_**You are pathetic if you die here. If you want to live then do so, daughter.'**_ My father's voice echoed through my head. My eyes snapped open, I had found a will to live in rage I didn't know I had.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kabuto brought the blade down on Chi, only to be slapped away by one of the girl's tails. Another tail was sent at him, only to miss because he dodged.

Kabuto looked at the place where the girl was lying, only to see a pool of blood. A howl of rage filled the arena as Kabuto was punched into a wall.

The girl that Kabuto had seen had completely changed. She was on all fours with five tails waving behind her. Her body was covered in a dark red and black color (she kinda looks like Naruto's four tailed form). When you looked at her over all, she gave the impression of an angry wolf.

"Interesting." Kabuto murmured under his breath. That is when Chikako charged at Kabuto, he could barely dodge the tails and claws being sent at him.

When Chikako landed a solid hit, Kabuto poofed into a log. Chi roared in frustration of losing sight of her opponent. She found him standing on top of the arena wall.

**Chikako's P.O.V**

"That was a very interesting battle, but I must take my leave. Until next time Chikako." Kabuto vanished in a whirl of leaves.

I growled in frustration but didn't purse him. I watched as the thick chakra covering my body slowly rolled off my body and disappeared into the ground. I fell/sat down, willing myself to stay awake until the medic team arrived.

(…)(Two days later at hokage funeral.)

I stood in the rain along with other ninja dressed in black, I was wearing the same black skirt and shirt that all the other female ninja were wearing with my headband tied around my neck. I was standing next to Shin, I felt empty and lost in despair. I couldn't let this stop me; I had to be prepared for when _they_ would come.

(…)

I sat at the table next to Itachi and Kisame at the dango shop, munching on some dango of course. I wasn't one for sweets, but these were good.

I was wearing the same outfit that I wore at the Chuunin exam, with Kuro strapped to my back and my forehead protector in its usual spot.

I followed them as they left the dango shop only getting close as I dared. I then settled for a tree that would give me a perfect view of what would happen soon.

"Your name is… The Copy Ninja, Kakashi." Kisame was facing the Kakashi that was standing in front of Asuma.

"I'm the one who is surprised, I saw some weird guys at the dango shop and was wondering who they were… And they turn out to be Uchiha Itachi and the monster from the Hidden Village of Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame." Kakashi spoke.

Why, Why do I have to hurt my favorite characters in the whole Naruto series, I cried in my mind.

"My, my, you know my name too. I'm honored." Kisame tightened his grip on Samehada.

"I see… you're one of the Seven Shinobi-gatanna of the Mist and that large blade of yours must be the Samehada." Kisame let out a chuckle.

"I heard that Zabuza fought you."Incase anything went bad and not according to the anime, I let my black chakra cover the tips of my fingernails to make them claw like.

"Ya…" Kakashi reached behind him and pulled out a kunai, causing Kisame to raise his sword and point it at him.

"I'll enjoy shaving you to death." I shuddered at Kisame's comment.

"Stop, Kisame." Itachi commanded. Everyone besides me looked at him in surprise.

"If you fight him head on, you'll suffer unnecessary injures. Also, if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive." He looked at the trees; I felt a shiver go down my spine. I had loss the element of surprise, so I did what anyone would do at that point I got ready for a fight.

"But…"

"Don't forget our purpose, you did not come here to get hurt."

"Then tell us that purpose of yours." The Kakashi shadow clone poofed away.

Itachi turned around and looked at the real Kakashi. "We came to find something we're looking for."

"Something you're looking for?" Kakashi muttered. "And what exactly are you looking for?"

"I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this."

Kakashi jumped back and preformed a jutsu to deflect Itachi's water drills. Then jumped out of the water to protect Kurenai as the Itachi shadow clone explodes. Asuma jumped in to follow them.

I realized that if I wanted to attack, I would have to do it now when Kakashi was trapped in the Mangekyo Sharingan. I hated that I couldn't help him but I had other things to do. I was about to attack when a hand landed on my shoulder, I turned around to see Haku.

"You should get away from here now." He told me. I looked back at the battle to see Kisame get kicked in the face by Gai and he did his introduction, and it was my turn to attack.

"Sorry Haku, but I can't." I then gathered up as much chakra as I could and leaped at Itachi. I was a blur, I land right in front of him and gave him an uppercut, but he was able to grab my fist. He then twisted my arms behind my back and held a kunai to my throat.

"Chikako!" Kakashi called in surprise as he blacked out.

"Well this is getting more interesting every minute." Kisame chuckled.

"She's just a genin, let her go!" Shouted Kurenai.

"Genin? My, my, what a low rank for such a smart girl." Kisame chuckled again.

"Wah?"

"She knew who we were and has been trailing us ever since we entered the village." Itachi answered. I just shrugged and tried to contain my inner fan girl that was screaming in my head.

"I have arranged for an ANBU squad to come soon, we will fight them 'till then." Gai announced.

"Interesting, you are quiet daring." Kisame raised his sword for a fight.

"Kisame, we are going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting any more is nonsense." Itachi explained. "We're leaving." He tossed me over his shoulder.

"I was just starting to get excited too…. Very well." Kisame sighed. We then disappeared in a blur.

(…)

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I walked into Kakashi's room, only to find him sleeping. But something felt off because Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were also in the room.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei asleep? And why are Jounins gathered here?" I demanded. "What happened? What happened?"

"Nothing much happened." Gai answered. Suddenly another Jounin burst into the room.

"Is it true Itachi Uchiha came back?" The Jounin exclaimed. "And that he is after Naruto? And has Chikako as a captive?" I turned around to face the Jounin.

Anger grew within me. _'I will not let him take everything away again!' _I ran from the room determined to find Naruto and Chikako.

(…)

**Chikako's P.O.V.**

"86 bowls of ramen on the wall, 86 bowls of ramen! Take one down turn it around, 85 bowls of ramen on the wall!" I sang. I was currently on Kisame's shoulder tied up I had been singing the song over and over again for a couple hours.

"Oi, kid."

"Yes Kisame-san?" I was acting pretty polite for hanging around S-class criminals, but I didn't want to get killed.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!" He complained.

"No can do Kisame-san." I told him and went back to singing.

"Chikako."

"Yes, Itachi-san?" I asked politely.

"Be quiet." Not even glancing in my direction.

"Hai, Itachi-san." I stared at the ground.

"Hey! Why did you listen to him and not me!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Because he was polite about it." I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see me.

"You're an odd kid, you know that right." Kisame sighed. I just shrugged in reply. "How did you know that we were Akatsuki anyway?"

"I have my ways!" I chirped. Kisame let out another exasperated sigh.

"You know that we could kill you anytime, right shrimp?" A felt a tick mark appear on my forehead. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"I wouldn't be acting this relaxed if I didn't have a way of defending myself." I muttered. Itachi looked over at the two of us and glared.

"Quiet, both of you." He commanded as he continued to glare at us.

"Hai Itachi-san." We chorused. This was gonna be a long trip. We continued on our way, Kisame dubbed me Shrimp, having the occasionally conversation here and there. Okay, it was mostly Kisame and I, and then Itachi would tell us to shut up when we started to annoy him. It seemed like I had been with them for a couple days instead of a few hours. When we finally reached our destination, Itachi used his Sharingan on a girl so that she would seduce the Sannin Jiraiya.

I was currently hanging over Itachi's shoulder because Kisame had complained that he wouldn't be able to use his Samehada with caring me around. They sprinted inside, not noticed and masking there chakra, **(NINJA EPICNESS!)** and went to Naruto's room.

Itachi knocked a few times until Naruto answered. He looked Shocked and Scared at Itachi staring him down.

"H-Hey Naruto." I looked over my shoulder at him and waved as best I could in my binds.

"Let's go outside." Itachi commanded. Naruto slowly walked into the hallway looking up nervously at Kisame and Itachi.

"Hmmm, Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he moved around. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two." Kisame grabbed the hilt of his Samehada. Naruto now looked even more freaked out then before. There were a couple moments of awkward silence.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kisame began to slowly walk up to Naruto. I think that slow walking completely increases the fear factor in this situation.

"It's been a long time…" We all looked behind Itachi to see him. "Sasuke." He had this pissed off looked on his face, which I thought completed his emoness.

"Uchiha Itachi." You could hear hatred laced in every part of his name.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto repeated. I don't mean to be rude or anything but Naruto looked like he was 'about to piss my pants' scared.

"The Sharingan…. And he is very similar to you." I resent that Kisame! Itachi is nothing like Sasuke! "Who is he?"

"My otouto." He said showing no emotion.

"I heard the Uchiha clan was killed… by you."

"Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke exclaimed in rage. This is when Itachi finally turned to face is otouto.

"Like you said… I hated you, detested you… And just to kill you, I've… I've survived." He shouted in rage as he charged his Chidori.

"Chidori?" Itachi muttered.

"I'm going to kill you!" He let out a battle cry and charged. "DIE!" At the last minute Itachi flicked out his free hand and deflected the attack, causing Naruto's hotel room to be destroyed and a cloud of smoke. I looked back between Itachi's emotionless eyes and Sasuke's furious glare.

Itachi began to squeeze Sasuke's wrist, causing him to flinch in pain. I watched as Naruto began to mold his demon fox chakra, a red/orange chakra began to surround him.

"So this is the nine-tails chakra." I muttered.

"A very smart shrimp aren't ya." Again with the nickname.

"Why you!"Sasuke was tried to punch his onii-san.

"You're a bother." He broke Sasuke's wrist without even looking at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, falling to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and I exclaimed. Naruto bit his thumb and began to do hands signs that looked like a summoning jutsu.

"Too slow." Kisame swiped down his sword that absorbed his chakra and rendering his jutsu useless.

"Kuso! Kuso!" Naruto said as he tried to mold more chakra. "Why?"

"My Samehada shaves… And devours chakra." Kisame explained. "It would be annoying if he used his petty jutsus. Perhaps we should cut off his arms before doing it to his legs." Naruto tried once more. "Futile." Kisame said as he raised his sword. As he brought it down a cloud of smoke appeared and when it disappeared a toad in armor was standing in front of Naruto. Then another cloud of smoke poofed behind Naruto.

"You two don't know me very well." There was standing the pervy sage Jiraiya. "Jiraiya the man… is better at winning a girl… than being seduced by one." He had the girl from earlier over his shoulder. "I would NEVER let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women will go crazy over your own beauty." I just stared at him in disbelief.

Naruto turned around and started to shout that the pervy sage. "Yeah, right! You were excited over a simple wink from that woman! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, pervy sage!"

"Come on, now. Don't call me that in front of other people."

"No, I think the name pervy sage fits you perfectly." I told them. Jiraiya hit Naruto over the head.

"That's what happens when you call me that in public!" He shouted.

"More importantly, these guys aren't push overs, pervy sage."

"Don't call me pervy sage!" He burst out crying. Kisame let out a chuckle which sounded kinda of creepy to me.

"So he is the great Jiraiya, who is praised as one of the legendary Sannin, after all… Even if you are an extreme lover of women, I knew we couldn't hold you off that easily."

"Nani?" Exclaimed Naruto. "They know pervy sage's true identity?"

"I wouldn't really call it that, Naruto." I told him as my sweat dropped.

"It seems like you dispelled that genjutsu from this woman." He set the woman down on the side of the hallway. "You're a disgrace to all men, using the Sharingan to hypnotize an innocent woman to separate me from Naruto. So you are after Naruto, after all." Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi in surprise.

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. You were the source of his information." Itachi concluded. "It is an urgent order by our organization, the Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us." Naruto stepped back in shock.

"I can't hand Naruto over too you."

"We'll see about that."

"Very well, I will get rid of both of you two here."

"Don't interfere." I looked back at Sasuke, who was willing himself to get up. "The one who's going to kill him… is me!"

"I have no interest in you right now." Harsh…

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he charged at Itachi. I then broke through my binds and did a spinning kick on Sasuke, which sent him into the wall.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. "Why did you do that Chi!" I showed no emotion except a glazed look over my eyes. I took a fighting stance as Sasuke charged at me again.

* * *

><p><strong>please read and reveiw!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm ssooo sorry I haven't posted in forever! My grandparents came, then I had to do this farm volunteer thing, and I had to pack for Hawaii, then I went to Hawaii. But I did actually write some of this chapter in Hawaii! **

**I didn't get to type in my free time 'cause my parent thought I was addicted to the computer. "-_- Hawaii was awesome if you were just wondering!**

**Anyways, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>He aimed a punch at me which I grabbed and kneed him in the stomach and sent him yet again flying back into the wall.<p>

Itachi stepped in front of me that gave me a look that said 'back down now'. I simply nodded and stepped aside.

"This is my battle…" Sasuke said trying to get up once again.

"Very well." Itachi began to walk over to his otouto. Jiraiya tried to move but Kisame blocked his way.

"You heard him. This battle is between those two. Let's not interfere." Kisame lifted his sword in front of him. I watched as Itachi just stood there and stared at his little brother.

"Bring it on, then!" Sasuke shouted leaping at his brother. Itachi simple lifted his knee and drove it into his stomach. Then an elbow to the neck, another knee to his stomach, and a punch to the stomach. I glance back at Naruto, who looked mad since he couldn't do anything. I wanted to do something; I attacked him earlier because I wanted to knock him out so he wouldn't have to suffer the same state as Kakashi was currently in. I guess it didn't work… I sighed and looked down letting the bangs cover my eyes, so I wouldn't have to watch what would happen next.

"You are weak. Why are you weak?" Itachi leaned forewords to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "It is because you lack… hatred." There was a couple seconds of silence until Sasuke let out an ear splitting scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I flinched as I heard his pain.

"Being cruel as usual." Kisame observed.

"He used Tsukuyomi on his little brother." I finished looking away, trying to avoid Naruto's gaze. Sasuke soon went limb in his brother's grasp.

"Cut it out already, you bastard!" Naruto shouted at Itachi. He burst from where he was standing and ran at Itachi. Kisame noticed and followed. I glanced back as Jiraiya preformed a jutsu. Disgusting pink/red stuff began to cover the walls, floors, and the ceiling.

"W-What's this?" Naruto stammered as he looked around the hallway.

"Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari(Toad Mouth Trap.)" Jiraiya spoke. The wall partially swallowed Sasuke and it began to bind Itachi and Kisame to the ground. "You're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame. You're inside my stomach, now. I summoned the esophagus of a giant toad from the Myouboku Moutain's rock inn." Jiraiya explained. "You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock toad."

"What is this?" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto! You and your friend must stay still." Naruto looked back at the sage. "Don't worry, this is my jutsu."

"Kisame, come." Itachi commanded.

"See you later, Shrimp." Kisame freed himself and ran after Itachi.

"It's useless! No one has escaped from this jutsu before." They simply ignored him and continued to run. Jiraiya pushed his hands into the ground, causing the stuff on the walls to chase after the two S-class criminals. I watched as they disappeared from the hallway. I heard a boom and the ground shook from an explosion. They pervy sage ran down the hallway.

"What's wrong? Pervy sage?" Naruto shouted as he followed his sensei.

"Amaterasu." I muttered as I walked down the hallway, towards Sasuke. I watched from afar as Jiraiya sealed the black flames. I caught Sasuke as the wall released him and started to set him on the ground. I kneeled down beside him to see if there was anything I could do.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came running over with a concern look on his face. I prayed that Naruto would forgive me for what I did, but I knew that was unlikely. The hallway soon turned back to normal. A kunai pierced the wall not too far from us and Gai came flying in screaming.

"Dynamic entry!" and then he kick pervy sage in the face. I had to admit it was pretty funny… I had to cover my mouth to not laugh out loud. "Oh, well, umm… I'm sorry I hit you. I was in a hurry and forgot my mirror." Gai laughed awkwardly. "I used my forehead protector as a mirror, but it was blurry, and I let my burning youthful spirit take over, and I carelessly… Sorry!"

**Normal P.O.V**

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Jiraiya exclaimed angrily.

"I'm not good with words…" Gai explained.

"Forget about that for now. Take Sasuke to a medical squad." He commanded.

"Hai!"

"His arm and some of his ribs are broken. Also, he took a psychological attack from a doujutsu kekkai genkai and was knocked unconscious." Jiraiya explained.

"Pervy Sage, is Sasuke okay?" Naruto asked as he looked up pleadingly at his sensei.

"It looks like he has taken heavy psychological damage." He answered. Naruto looked angrily back at Sasuke. Chikako felt extremely guilty, which she should feel.

"Damn it…" Naruto whispered. "What in the hell… What did that bastard do to Sasuke?" Naruto clenched his fists. "We have a change in plans. I was scared back there, but I'm going to find those black cloak weirdos and beat them up! They want me, right? Then I'll go to them." This infuriated Chi. She stood up abruptly, glaring at the idea that had just formed in Naruto's head.

"And you think that would work?" She shouted angrily. "You'd only be doing them a favor! They're on a completely different level from us! Jiraiya barely managed to get them away from you!"

"But you helped them!" Naruto challenged. "You kicked Sasuke into a wall and helped Itachi!" Naruto accused. Chikako stepped back in shock, but let her bangs cover her face. "I-I'm sorry Chi-chan, I didn't mean it…"

"No Naruto, you are right." Chikako didn't let it show in her voice, but she was hurt. But she knew she deserved it. "I'll be waiting outside the hotel if anybody needs me." And with that, she disappeared from their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikako's P.O.V<strong>

I was standing next to Gai who had Sasuke on his back outside the village the opposite of Naruto.

"We're off now, Gai." Jiraiya said. "You sure you don't want to join us on our trip?" He asked me.

"Hn." I grunted and nodded.

"Make sure you take care of Sasuke."

"Jiraiya-sama, please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back-"

"We'll find her and bring her back for sure!" interrupted Naruto. Gai looked shock at Naruto's reply and Jiraiya ruffled his hair fondly.

"Naruto, I like kids with guts like you. Here is a gift." Gai reached into his jacket. "Lee became strong with this."

"What? What?" Naruto asked excited. Gai pulled out…

"This!" He pulled out a green jumpsuit. Jiraiya and I were both thought it was horrible. And by the look on Naruto's face, he was thinking the exact opposite. "It's splendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through. It is also designed for maximum movement and it is in perfect form. Wear it during your training, and you'll be able to tell the difference right away! You'll love it!" Gai finished with his signature pose. My eye began to twitch a lot.

Naruto and Gai finished up there bonding moment and after another wave goodbye, we left.

* * *

><p>A distraught looking Sakura was sitting in a chair, gazing down at Sasuke. Who was still under the effect of the Tsukuyomi. Her head swerved to the door when she heard a knock. The door cracked open to show Chikako and in her hand was a bag of apples. <strong>(Four apples if you were wondering.)<strong>

"Yo." She pulled up a chair next to Sakura and started to eat one of the apples. "Apple?" She offered. Sakura shook her head and went back to gazing at Sasuke. "I know you're sad about Sasuke getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it, but getting all depressed won't do any good." Chi spoke absent mindedly. "You should try and do something that might help him in the future!"

"But there I can do…" Sakura was feeling worse than before and Chi had a great idea.

"I know what you can do! How about you learn medic ninjutsu!" Chi pulled a scroll out of her apple bag and tossed it to Sakura. "Here's a basic one, you can study it while looking after Sasuke." Chi then left the shocked Sakura with the bag of apples and scroll. "Ja ne."

* * *

><p>Over the time that Naruto came back, I began training with Ryu-sensei and Shin daily.<p>

"Shin?" I was currently hanging out with Shin at our team's training ground. We just finished sparing and decided to relax a bit. The moment Shin sat down he had his nose buried in his book that he had been reading since the Chuunin exams.

"Yes, Chikako?" He didn't even look up from his book. _'Stupid book, now I understand why Fuyu hated them so much!'_

"I'm bored!" I complained. He got this irritated look on his face and tried to focus on his book.

"Then go train!" He snapped. _'Yay! I'm irritating him!'_

"But I already did that!" I whined. This time Shin moved to the other side of the tree he was leaning against. I just sighed got up and decided to go for a walk maybe I'll find something entertaining.

"Boredom~ Boredom~" I hummed as I continued on my walk.

"Bark! Bark!" I looked over to the noise only to find myself standing in front of the Inuzuka clan household. Suddenly, there was a lot of loud crashing noises, I also heard some yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then Kiba came flying out the door with Akamaru following him. Soon after, an angry looking Tsume appeared in the door way.

"Kiba Inuzuka get back here right now!" A strong killing intent began to come off of Tsume.

"Wait…. I-I…" Kiba looked around franticly for an escape route. Then he spotted me and ran over to me. "I promised my friend I'd train with her so I can't mom, sorry!" Tsume glared at her son, who began to fidget and sweat under her glare.

"Fine, but be back in two hours. We'll finish our discussion then!" She turned around and slammed to door behind her.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked looking over at Kiba.

"I was trying to sneak out to meet up with my teammates." He sighed. "Sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"Meh, it's alright. It was very entertaining. Why were you trying to 'sneak out' just to meet up with your teammates?" My curiosity was growing.

"Well, we were just gonna meet up to eat with each other and if I told my mom that she would have yelled at me to wear something nicer…" Kiba didn't seem like he was telling the truth, but it wasn't my business anyways.

"Fine I'll walk with you until we can't be seen from your house." I started walking away from his house.

"Actually, I was supposed to meet up with them two hours ago." He was rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Fine, let's go towards the training grounds then." I sighed grumpily. _'Why couldn't men just be on time? Why me?'_

"Okay! Come on Akamaru!" Akamaru barked excitedly as he followed his master.

* * *

><p>"T-That was trying." I wheezed out as I got back to my apartment. "Training with Shin, then Kiba soon afterwards took a lot out of me" I looked out of the window that was right next to my bed.<p>

'_Tomorrow night he's gonna leave. I know I can't stop him, but I still have a plan.'_ I looked at the scroll sitting next to my bed and smirked at it. Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day!

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please review, the give me inspiration!<strong>


	10. Author's note

**I'm very sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but when I read over the story I saw many mistakes. Plus, I think I'm accidentally making my character a little Mary-Sue-ish! **

**So I'm going to put this on hold as I rewrite it. I know that all my readers will be pissed, but I do not intend to leave this story untended to forever! **

**So Au revoir, for now! **

**P.S.- If anyone has any suggestions/ideas, pleas PM me.**

**-OkamiNeko  
><strong>


End file.
